<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers: Bull Shit and One-Shots by HolyFuckItsAMEME</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046418">Transformers: Bull Shit and One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckItsAMEME/pseuds/HolyFuckItsAMEME'>HolyFuckItsAMEME</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Optimus Prime, Knotting, Multi, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), bullshit, everything is subject to change, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckItsAMEME/pseuds/HolyFuckItsAMEME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some BS that I come up with depending on my mood and/or an idea. Mostly just oneshots; ideas that have no pairings, one pairing, or multiple pairings.</p><p>Still learning to navigate this site, too, so work with me here! If you notice a mistake, spelling, grammar, or just the general I fricked up with how to work the site, please, tell me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager, More to come, Optimus Prime/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Wheeljack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Optimus Prime's Depression - Bayverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still figuring out the website ;w;</p><p>Chapter 1 is based off of a tumblr post<br/>This one- Hopefully the link works:<br/>https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qwWT-eue6T7_S_eMBFHh-T8TU41k8h8-/view</p><p>Also, Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager -- if you squint.<br/>Breem = 8.3 minutes</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set in Bayverse; just after Age of Extinction, where The Last Night does not happen.</p>
<p>How Optimus feels after having to watch Ratchet die -- along with Ironhide's previous death, and the disappearance, in this case death, of Sam Witwicky. Jazz also managed to barely escape with his life, so he's alive and well.</p>
<p>Angst warning!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     How often does one get to say they have been offlined and revived? Close to none. Optimus is... One of the few who have experienced such an event, and let’s just say, it is not pleasant. It certainly did no good for the poor mech’s mental state, which was already bad enough as is. When Sentinel Prime killed his friend, Ironhide, it both pissed him off and saddened him. He felt betrayed. And when he lost his close human friend, Sam Witwicky to a fatal car crash, it only got worse. He cared for Sam, saw the boy almost as his own sparkling. Then he had to watch Ratchet die from a nearby building, watched Lockdown tear his spark from its chamber. Losing his closest friends like that -- it damn well near broke the Prime. The first person to notice was Cade Yaeger -- the human that took him in and helped to fix him after Ratchet was torn apart.</p><p>    “...Optimus, are you alright?” When he first heard the question from the male’s lips, it startled him. It took him a moment to re-composure himself, and he simply turned his head and gave a small nod. “...You don’t seem like it, man...” Cade insisted softly, and a few of the others looked up from whatever they were doing. It was suddenly quiet, with the human looking up at Optimus, brows furrowed in concern, arms crossed over his chest. Bee gave a soft warbling whimper, looking between the two inquisitively. Optimus let out a sigh through his nasal cavity, pushing off of the wall he was leaning on. The others looked at him curiously as he walked off a small distance, before transforming, the door of his cab popping open in a silent offer. Cade took the mech up on the offer, walking forward in the silence of the surrounding mechs, watching as the human got into Optimus' cab, before closing the door.</p><p>    It wasn't long before the two were off, driving out of Cade's scrap yard, and off into the distance. The others in the yard resumed their activity, leaving whatever it was that Optimus was bound to tell Cade to the two that had left. A good hour had passed that Cade was within Optimus' cab, and the two were quite silent the entire time. Optimus veered off road suddenly, going out another thirty minutes, before finally stopping. Cade took this as a moment to leave, popping open the door and stepping out. In a spectacular show of metal shifting and grinding against each other, Optimus was now the gorgeous, bipedal, mechanical titan we all love, instead of the flaming semi he was before.</p><p>    "Cade," Optimus started, his deep, baritone voice breaking the hour and a half silence between them as he lowered himself into a sitting position. He looked for the right words to speak to the friend before him, "I know you never really met them, but... I had three very good friends of mine that... Recently offlined," Cade nodded, saying nothing.</p><p>    "They were some of the best friends I have ever had, two of whom I was friends with for much of my time as a Prime. The other, they were human. I knew them before I did you, and he'd saved my life... Twice. I owed him my life, if anything. He died in a fatal car accident, along with his fiancé," Optimus stopped a moment, leaning back a bit to look up at the fluffy clouds and blue sky. "The other two... Their names were Ratchet and Ironhide. Ironhide was my bodyguard, alongside the Autobot Weapons Specialist. He was my oldest friend, and one whom I entrusted my spark to. Ratchet... Ratchet was the Autobot Chief Medical Officer, and my second oldest friend. He was one I confided in when I had a problem, and he was another I entrusted my spark to, at least, for medical purposes. And... More intimate medical purposes... But that is not important," Optimus looked down at Cade, hearing him chuckle. He managed to look down at the right time to see the human roll his eyes. "Ironhide and Ratchet were two that I let my walls down around... Two I acted myself around..."</p><p>    "Wait, hold on, why are you telling me <em>that</em>?" Cade's bewildered interruption came from down below, where the human had situated themself so that they were leaning against a rock. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly slack in disbelief.</p><p>    "Well, Cade, I trust you." The Prime's answer was short, and to the point; to which Cade's mouth grew more slack at. "It is why I brought you out here in the first place, Cade. I would not have done so if I did not trust you with this information." For a breem, it was silent; the only thing heard was the wind gently whistling past Optimus' audials, and the barely audible -- to Optimus anyway -- breathing of the human below.</p><p>    "Huh... Hey, didn't you say there was a third?" Cade questioned, to which Optimus nodded at.</p><p>    "Sam Witwicky. He saved my life twice, as I said before. I trusted him, owed him my life... I..." Optimus contemplated telling Cade that he saw the boy as his own creation, "...I looked at Sam as my own creation... Treated him as such, in private. Ratchet and Ironhide were the only two of the team that knew I treated him like that... And now you as well, I suppose," Optimus trailed off, looking off to the side.</p><p>    "...And... Losing them..?" Cade spoke evenly, looking off to wherever Optimus was. "That... Must have been... Gods, that must have <em>hurt</em>..." Optimus huffed out a tiny, pitiful chuckle, sounding hollow with no humor in sight.</p><p>    "Everything felt as if it were falling around me. Each friend dying one after another, a betrayal there, a death there..." Optimus frowned sadly, bringing a servo up to rub at his faceplate. "Everything feels hollow without them." The Prime admitted finally in a whisper, to which Cade looked up at him in bewilderment. From what Cade knows of Optimus, he never shows any emotion, always serious, calm, and well mannered. This was different. This was a confession of sadness, of... Now that Cade thought about it, everything points toward Optimus being depressed.</p><p>    "Optimus, if you ever need to talk about anything such as this again, I am here for you, I promise you that." Cade spoke seriously, making Optimus look down and crack a small smile. Cade gave his own soft smile in return.</p><p>    ...The Prime felt his spark flop at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. To Fluster A Prime... Part 1 (TFP | Wheeljack/Optimus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wheeljack has started flirting with the Prime. It leaves him super flustered.</p><p>He's never been flirted with before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldnt help but think about how amazing it would be if Wheeljack openly flirted with Optimus if the two were alone.</p><p>Guys. Flustered Optimus. I can't not lol</p><p>People will orobably be OOC.</p><p>Associated tags: Optimus/Wheeljack, flirting, first time, sticky sexual interfacing, sexual seal breaking (transformers), flustered optimus prime, dirty talk, knotting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The few times that Wheeljack actually visited Outpost Omega One, were the ones that were the loudest. And the most painful, since Ratchet's fuse is even smaller than normal.</p><p>    Now, though, Wheeljack has been asked to go on a mission with the Prime.</p><p>    ...And he can't stop staring at his aft.</p><p>    Can you really blame him, though? Optimus Prime has a spectacular aft, his thighs are perfection, and his hips are just so grabbable.</p><p>    Currently, the two are scouting a possibly untapped emerging deposit. There was no decepticon activity near the area, so only the two of them went. It was silent at the moment. Then Wheeljack spoke.</p><p>    "...Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing thighs?" ...Was the first thing that blurted from the wrecker's mouth. Optimus stopped and turned, looking at him with wide optics.</p><p>    "What?"</p><p>    "Your thighs. You have great thighs. Hips, too. Honestly, your entire frame is just perfect..." Wheeljack mumbled the last part, looking down a dark tunnel in the cave they were in.</p><p>    Optimus didn't answer. If it were any brighter in the cave, his bright blue blush would be perfectly noticeable. He rose a servo, feeling along his cheek struts.</p><p>    "Oh, c'mon, Prime. Don't tell me no one has said your hot. Cause Primus knows you are." Wheeljack continued, chuckling softly. Optimus stopped again, and the other bot moved forward. Optimus' optics spiralled wider, if that was even possible.</p><p>    This... Was gonna be a long scouting trip...</p><p> </p><p>    Back at base, Wheeljack headed off towards Bulkhead, dragging his friend off to go lob in the training room. Optimus watched them go, a blank expression on his faceplates. He turned towards the team's quarters, heading for his own. He had a lot he needed to think about...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    A week or two later, Optimus ran iut of the base and away from Wheeljack's flirting. He was so flustered he didn't know what to do with himself. He settled on a scout/drive to ease his emotions. The rest of the team was really confused, and occasionally pinged him for an explanation. ...He politely refused. Several times...</p><p>    He came back much, much later. It was already dark and the only mech who was awake was his old friend, Ratchet.</p><p>    "Optimus! You left so suddenly. Are you alright?" The medic was already scanning him, and the prime waved a servo dismissively.</p><p>    "I am fine, old friend. I simply... Needed to cool down for a little bit..." Optimus looked off to the side, thinking of the comments Wheeljack made.</p><p>    "What happened? Was it Wheeljack? I swear that slagger needs to cut it off," Ratchet folded away his scanner, crossing his servos over his chassis.</p><p>    "...It may have been," Ratchet bristled softly, about to speak, before Optimus held a servo up. "He did not say anything bad. He was merely... Flirting... With me."</p><p>    Ratchet's optics spiralled wide open. His intake dropped open for a second before he snapped it back shut.</p><p>    "We-hell! He's gonna have a wrench to the helm if I have anything to say about it!"</p><p>    "Ah, Ratchet I am not opposed to it..."</p><p>    "You're not?"</p><p>    "Well, no... I am just unsure what to do about it.. No one has ever..." Optimus looked off to the side, shifting his pedes slightly.</p><p>    "Hrm. Well. You're prime, Optimus. In my opinion, no one should be flirting with you. But, you can chose for yourself." Ratchet uncrossed his servos, giving his best friend a small smile.</p><p>    Optimus smiled, "Thank you, old friend." He set a servo on the medic's shoulder, squeezing briefly before letting go. He headed towards his quarters, ready for a good recharge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Another month went by. Optimus let Wheeljack flirt with him, flustered and flattered at the same time. He didn't know what to do about it. Didn't know if he should take it seriously or if the wrecker was just trying to get a rise out of him. Which was working, by the way.</p><p>    So, he did what he thought was best. He took the wrecker on another 'scouting mission'.</p><p>    After being ground bridged out, the two of them drove for nearly an hour - before optimus stopped in a field, far from any human settlements. He scanned the area before transforming. Wheeljack followed his lead.</p><p>    "Where are we, Prime? Thought we were scouting for energon?" Wheeljack took a look at the surrounding field, quirking an optical brow.</p><p>    "We are not scouting for anything, Wheeljack," Best to be honest. Not that Optimus could actually lie at all, anyway.</p><p>    Now the wrecker looked confused. "So, what are we doing then?"</p><p>    It took Optimus a moment to compose himself.</p><p>    "I wanted to talk to you about.. Your flirting with me." Wheeljack rose a brow ridge, again.</p><p>    "Yeah, sweet cheeks?" The sudden nickname had Optimus blushing again - hard. Wheeljack smirked at him. "You like me flirting with you? I can do it all day, you know. Having a hot prime get all flustered because of my words is flattering as hell." He chuckled.</p><p>    Optimus rose a servo to his intake, covering it slightly. He averted his optics for a moment.</p><p>    "I'm not opposed to it. It is just... No one has ever flirted with me before. Not before I was a prime, and definitely not after I became one."</p><p>    A look of dawning realization grew on Jackie's face.</p><p>    "Ah, I see. That's why you were so flustered? Cause' no one has bothered to recognise how sexy you are?" Wheeljack smirked at the prime.</p><p>    "That is correct, yes. But I also wanted to ask if you were simply flirting with me for the fun of it." Wheeljack looked taken aback, his optics a bit wide.</p><p>    "I wouldn't be flirting if I wasn't serious, Optimus. I do honestly find you really hot. If you'd like to give me a chance..." Wheeljack trailed off, tilting his head slightly and looking at the prime with intent.</p><p>    Optimus' optics spiralled wide again. Slowly, he nodded, accepted the unvoiced proposal. The wrecker grinned. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Wheeljack moved closer to the leader.</p><p>    "I really want to caress your thighs..." He huskily spoke, his voice little more than a whisper. Optimus shivered, letting out a small, almost silent breath. He reached out a servo, and Wheeljack met him half way.</p><p>    Slowly, the wrecker's hand was guided to Optimus' hip faring, where the prime let go. Wheeljack lifted his other servo and placed it upon the prime's silver thigh, gently gliding it up, feeling the curve of the metal there. It slid around to the back, gently grabbing hold of the prime's aft, squeezing softly.</p><p>    The prime made a soft sound, raising his servos to place them on Wheeljack's shoulders. The wrecker pressed forward more, pressing himself against Optimus. The hand not holding onto his aft moved down again, caressing shapely thighs.</p><p>    Wheeljack then pressed his faceplates into the prime's lower stomach plates, pressing a kiss to the metal there, before letting his glossa slide out and against it.</p><p>    Optimus shivered again, letting out another soft noise. One of his servos moved to the back of Wheeljack's helm, gently pressing him closer to his stomach. He caressed the wrecker's helm gently.</p><p>    Wheeljack began to kneed the prime's aft in his servos, having moved the wandering one. Optimus felt him smirk against his stomach, before he shifted slightly, hunching to be eye-level with his codpiece. It only took the prime a second to realise what he was doing.</p><p>   He gasped as Wheeljack licked a line up his codpiece, feeling his sytems begin warming in preparation for interface. The autobot leader shivered at the feeling as Wheeljack continued his assault on his frontal interface cover, licking and kissing the metal with fervor.</p><p>    "Ah- Wheeljack, a-are you sure?" Optimus asked softly, gasping again as the aforementioned bot gently nipped at his cover.</p><p>    "Mmm-hmmm..." The vibrations echoed through the prime's plating, and he couldn't help his cover shifting aside. Wheeljack moved his helm as the prime's long, thick spike pressurized.</p><p>    "Primus! How did you hide this gorgeous thing?" Wheeljack whistled, moving his servos to grab a hold of the length in front of him, stroking from base to tip. The prime shivered again.</p><p>    He felt a little bit of lubricant slide down his inner thigh, though he was sure he only opened his spike cover. He gripped the wrecker's shoulders as he took notice to the fluid.</p><p>    "That aroused already? Heh. Well, I think I want a better look at you, so we're gonna go and sit over there, yeah?" Optimus looked to the left where Wheeljack pointed, seeing some tall and sturdy trees nearby. He nodded at the smaller bot, gently tucking himself away so he could walk without his spike bouncing around.</p><p>    The wrecker grabbed the prime's servo, beginning to drag him off towards the trees. They walked a small ways in, before Wheeljack gently pushed Optimus into a tree, motioning for him to sit down.</p><p>   "Open back up for me, sweet cheeks..." Optimus blushed at the nickname again, before transforming his covers aside once more. Wheeljack smiled as his spike pressurized, shifting his servo back onto it to gently move it out of the way.</p><p>    He looked down at the prime's valve, which seemed smaller than his frame would suggest. The wrecker shifted his servos to gently move over Optimus' folds, his thumb gliding over his node as he went.</p><p>    The prime moaned softly, shivering again as Wheeljack probed around his valve, flirting with his entrance. He placed a servo on Jack's shoulder again, squeezing it gently. The mech looked up, gazing into Optimus' optics as he slid one digit inside the prime.</p><p>    "Ah... Wh-Wheeljack wait..." The mech paused. "I... I am sealed..."</p><p>    "You are?" Wheeljack looked astonished. "I'd think you would have interfaced long before now..."</p><p>    "I never had a need as an archivist. And I did not want to be like my predecessors as a prime."</p><p>    "I see. Didn't know you were an archivist, though."</p><p>    "Many do not."</p><p>    "Your ok with me taking your seal?"</p><p>    "Yes. Yes I am."</p><p>    "Alright, sweet cheeks." Wheeljack pressed on, sliding his finger in an out of the prime's passage, before adding another. He scissored them, getting another moan from Optimus, stretching the larger mech's valve.</p><p>    He added another, pumping his digits in and out of the other. The prime moaned as Wheeljack shifted his thumb against his node again, beginning to rub circles into it. Then the wrecker shifted his digits just a bit further in, pressing against Optimus' seal, and the prime keened.</p><p>    He overloaded weakly, shivering as the waves of pleasure shifted over his frame. It did nothing to stave off his charge, being weak as it was.</p><p>    Wheeljack chuckled again, stroking the prime's spike as it spurt a small amount of transfluid. The prime almost whined as Wheeljack removed his servos, before zeroing in on the wrecker's spike cover, which had transformed aside.</p><p>    Optimus shivered with excitement, seeing the other tech's spike pressurize. It was a decent length, and quite girthy. Jackie stroked it a few times, before shifting so that he could line himself up.</p><p>    Slowly, he entered the tight valve, groaning in unison with Optimus. He hit the barrier that is Optimus' seal, looking up at the taller mech.</p><p>    "Ready?" He asked softly.</p><p>    The prime leaned forward a bit, pressing his lips to the wrecker's. "I am ready."</p><p>    With a sharp breath, Wheeljack snapped his hips forward, breaking the seal and hilting himself in one go.</p><p>    Optimus grunted in pain, tensing up momentarily. He clenched down on the intrusion within his valve, causing Wheeljack to groan at the tightness. They sat there for a moment or two, waiting for Optimus to relax.</p><p>    "Y'all right, sweet cheeks?" Wheeljack panted softly.</p><p>    "Y-yes... Please, continue," Optimus sighed softly, grabbing one of the wrecker's servos, lacing their digits together. Wheeljack smiled at his lover, sliding his free servo up to the prime's faceplate for a moment.</p><p>    Optimus responded by nuzzling into the contact, his optics shuttering for a moment, before opening once more. There was such... Affection in his eyes... It stunned Wheeljack for a moment, before he got over it.</p><p>    He pulled his hips back, before thrusting back in. They moaned in unison.</p><p>    Wheeljack set a slow, but firm pace to start off with, feeling the prime shiver and moan below him. Slowly, the pace began to pick up, until Wheeljack was slamming into the prime with purpose.</p><p>    "A-ah! Ah-hah! Wheelj-jack! Primus, ahhn!" Optimus moaned loudly, gripping the wrecker's servo tightly, long legs wrapped around thick hips. The slide and squelch of lubricant was enough to make the prime blush, gasping and keening alongside Wheeljack's own grunts and low moans.</p><p>    "Hrnngg, you feel so good, sweet cheeks, so nice and tight around my spike..." Wheeljack groaned, feeling Optimus clench around him. He let go of the prime's servo, gripping his hips and tugging, bringing the prime's hips closer to his own. The angle changed; Optimus cried out in bliss as Wheeljack's spike hit his gestation seal, brushing against several different ckusters of sensitive, never-before-touched nodes.</p><p>    "Uhhnn! Wheeljaaaackkk! Haahhh!" Optimus cried out, his spinal struts arching as overload over took him. "Uh huh- Ah! Ah! Aaahhhhnnn!"</p><p>    Wheeljack thrusted harder, rolling his hips and grinding into the prime's valve folds and anterior node. He watched Optimus' spike spurt strings of transfluid, painting his stomach plates with his own release. He felt the valve around him tighten and spasm, lubricant squirting out from around his spike.</p><p>    It only took a few more thrusts before the wrecker followed his lover into the throes of overload. His spike hit against the prime's gestational seal, before it spiralled open and Wheeljack slipped just that bit in.</p><p>    He groaned loudly, feeling his spike's knot swell and lock them together. His transfluid spilled into the other's chamber, and he felt Optimus shiver.</p><p>    "You... Opened your gestation chamber..." Wheeljack panted softly, groaning as he felt the prime continue to clench rhythmically around his spike.</p><p>    "I... Apologise..." Optimus panted alongside him, "I couldn't help it... The thought of your transfluid in my chamber... Is so arousing..." He confessed softly.</p><p>    "Is it, now..? I'll be sure to spill all of it inside you... This time and the next." The wrecker promised, grinning at the other.</p><p>    Optimus smiled at him, leaning over to press another kiss to Wheeljack's lips. The wrecker rose a servo, pressing it to the back of the prime's helm, keeping them together as they kissed.</p><p>    Once Wheeljack's knot deflated, he pulled out, watching the rush of fluid flow free. He pulled a mesh cloth from his subspace, gently wiping down the prime's lower half and stomach, before wiping himself down. Once presentable, the two of them got up.</p><p>    "Wheeljack? I would like to take you somewhere, depending on what the decepticons do. Sometime this week. Would you like to?" Optimus asked the other, tilting his helm towards him.</p><p>    "Yeah. I'll go with ya. It's a date." Wheeljack grinned at him.</p><p>    And Optimus felt himself smile. Truly smile. Widely. For the first time in millennia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot bunnies have bitten me really hard. I'm probably gonna write more.</p><p>End word count: 2513</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. To Fluster A Prime... Part 2 (TFP | Wheeljack/Optimus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the deceptions on the down low, Wheeljack and Optimus have a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The plot bunnies have eaten my foot.</p>
<p>The fluffy date has begun.</p>
<p>Associated tags: Wheeljack/Optimus, fluff, first date, kisses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    After Wheeljack announced he was staying, the base seemed to get livelier. The team as a whole felt just that bit more confident - they had a new and reliable team member. Bulkhead and Miko definitely enjoyed having the wrecker with them - three's a charm, as they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Optimus himself was happy. He had a new lover, someone to look forward to seeing at the end of the day, someone who wouldn't judge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Well, until they had that level of trust, that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Another reason to be happy: their date was tonight. The decepticons had been quiet for the past day or so, and while that quiet was shaky at best, it was quiet, nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The two of them waited until it was late. The humans had gone home and the rest of the team was in recharge. Ratchet was in the medbay. Optimus poked his helm in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Ratchet, I am going for a drive. I will see you in the morning. Good night, old friend." Ratchet turned towards him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Good night, Optimus. Have a nice drive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    With that, Optimus transformed with his new lover, driving from the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The two of them drove a good hour in comfortable silence, the Prime's field mingling with Wheeljack's, exchanging affections with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When Optimus stopped and transformed, they were in a large open field surrounded by trees, with a glimmering crystal clear lake in the middle of it. There was a large rock formation to the north of it. It was rather gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "When all is quiet, I like to come here to relax. It is very gorgeous here." Optimus spoke softly to his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "I agree. But, I have a beautiful sight right here I'd rather feast my eyes on," Wheeljack responded cheekily, the flirt causing the prime to smile softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Come, Wheeljack. We can relax by the rock formation," Optimus gently grabbed the wrecker by the servo, leading him around the lake and two their designated resting place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Optimus sat first, sitting cross legged with his back against the rock. Wheeljack sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder gently. Optimus slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Optimus then shifted, grunting a bit as he moved, settling his from so that he could rest his upper half against Wheeljack's lap. He curled into him, pressing his faceplates into the other mech's stomach. To finish it off, he wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Awe, cuddle bot, aren't ya'?" Wheeljack grinned at the prime, whom only hummed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "I've not properly held someone in so long... It feels so good to hold you..." Optimus kumbled into the wrecker's plating, pressing a ghost of a kiss against the metal. Wheeljack only smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "...Me neither, sweet cheeks... Me neither."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End word count: 461</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. To Fluster A Prime... Part 3 (TFP | Wheeljack/Optimus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two months later, Optimus and Wheeljack's relationship has progressed. They have begun to sleep in the same berth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Curled into eachother on the Prime's large berth, Optimus and Wheeljack slept. They recharged soundly, Optimus' faceplates snug in Wheeljack's torso, and Wheeljack's helm atop the prime's. Their limbs were tangled together, wrapped around each other like their lives depended on it.</p><p>    A soft murmur, unknown to whom it belongs to. One of them stirred.</p><p>    "Mmm..." It was Optimus. He always woke at this hour, regardless if he is needed or not. Fortunately, he isn't needed at the moment, so he could spare some time staying in berth with his beloved.</p><p>    He hasn't confessed that he's totally fallen in love with Wheeljack though. He fears rejection.</p><p>    But, Wheeljack's actions thus far have said he returns the feeling. Optimus is hopeful, but he wants to wait for Wheeljack to admit it first. ...Just to be sure.</p><p>    So, Optimus snuggled a bit closer to his lover, mumbling incoherent noises.</p><p>    "Mmm... G'mornin', sweet cheeks..." Wheeljack seems to have woken up. Optimus smiled softly, kissing the wrecker's chest.</p><p>    "Morning," He whispered softly, nuzzling into the warm metal at his faceplates. He felt Wheeljack shift a little bit, lifting a servo to bring Optimus' faceplates to his own.</p><p>    Their lips met softly, the kiss sweet and gentle. Jackie's servo moved to the side of the prime's faceplate, stroking his cheek gently. Blue optics met blue optics, twin smiles radiating joy.</p><p>    Wheeljack pulled Optimus in for another kiss, prolonging this one. It was sweet, like before, but passionate. A glossa slid across Optimus' derma.</p><p>    Shivering slightly, he parted them, letting his mate roam his intake. They parted with a sigh, a small string of oral lubricants between them. Wheeljack broke it with his thumb.</p><p>    "We should get up..." Optimus spoke softly, though he made no move to do so.</p><p>    "Mm, prob'ly... Don' want the others to see us..." Their relationship was kept secret - an agreement on both their parts.</p><p>    With a heaving sigh, Optimus began to disentangle himself. Wheeljack followed him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek strut as he went out the door.</p><p>    Optimus smiled. He was so in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End word count: 346</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>7. Damnit Primus (TFP/Bayverse Crossover | Optimus/Optimus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bayverse Optimus gets transported into the TFP Universe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, there are not enough fics like these. Second, holy shit, BV Optimus needs a fucking hug and some ice cream and some relaxing and love cause this poor guy has been through some SHIT<br/>Of course, this takes place after TLK, cause that’s when Optimus is at his lowest.</p><p>Headcannon... BV Oppy is just super depressed and can hardly handle it. It’s breaking him basically.<br/>Another one is that Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus are all bonded with eachother<br/>Like conjunx bonded<br/>And they are both dead hahahaaa<br/>Poor Optimus</p><p>TW: depression, suicidal thoughts, general sadness, panic attacks, sticky sexual interfacing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    There’s light.</p><p>    Something has exploded.</p><p>    It’s so bright.</p><p>    Optimus can’t see. He’s been blasted away, he’s hit a tree, he’s hit another tree, he’s hit the ground, oh now he’s skidding across the earthy ground, snapping twigs and flattening bushes. By the time he’s stopped moving, the light has dimmed somewhat.</p><p>    The Prime resets his optics. Again. Third times a charm. Fourth time, his optics finally came online. Wow, he’s almost 20 yards away... And the battle field he was launched from is charred black, all greenery and organic life dead and smoking.</p><p>    His plating is burning, and glancing down at himself, he finds that virtually al of his plating has been burned, all color nanites have been scalded, dead nanites flaking off gradually. Parts of his protoform are burned, and he’s steaming from all over.</p><p>    In short, he’s in pain. He groaned softly, opening up his comm and sending a ping to his entire team. Ratchet was at base, and he answered his ping immediately.</p><p>    “[Optimus? What happened? Everyone’s signatures disappeared suddenly! Everyone’s still alive, but their signatures are high and fluctuating! What happened?]” The medic shot off, his voice baring his panic even through the static of the Prime’s audials. He reset them a few times. He attempted to speak, but only bleated static, so he reset his vocalizer as well.</p><p>    “Ratchet, I am alright. I’ve pinged the team,” as he said that, Bulkhead pinged back. The wrecker pulled the same actions as Optimus did, bleating static before taking a moment to reset his vocalizer. “Bulkhead, are you alright?”</p><p>    “[Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Burned to slag, but yeah, I’m functional. What the frag happened?]” The wrecker sounded flummoxed and in pain, his grimace almost audible through the comm.</p><p>    “I am unsure.” Bulkhead made a noise at the Prime’s admission, though he stayed quiet beyond that. “The entire battle field is charred black. Everything is dead. There was an extreme light and an explosion - it is nothing like I have ever seen before.” Optimus continued.</p><p>    “[I’m gonna assume you both have burns then?]”</p><p>    “Yes, Ratchet, we both have burns. Though, it appears they are rather large.” Optimus replied to the medic.</p><p>    Optimus got up slowly, groaning softly. He was careful not to strain himself, as his joints seemed to be strained and slightly burnt. He turned slowly toward the battlefield, seeing another mech slowly get up. It took him a moment to figure out who it was, as they too were burnt and charred, but he knew as soon as his wings rose slowly. Starscream winced painfully, his wings a painful black color, color nanites flaking off of them.</p><p>     The seeker scanned the area, seeing another mech and running towards them. His wings flicked, and he winced again, reaching down to pull the mech up. They were unconscious, and though they too were charred black, their frame was easily recognizable as Megatron.</p><p>    “Ratchet, I have visual on Starscream and Megatron. Megatron is unconscious, and Starscream is picking him up,” the Prime turned again, seeing Arcee slowly get up, swaying slightly. Optimus moved towards her quickly.</p><p>    “Arcee, are you alright?” The femme turned towards him, swaying more as her helm moved. Optimus caught her as she began to fall, holding her up as she continued to sway<br/>
.<br/>
    “I.. Think I hit my helm...” The femme slurred softly.</p><p>    “Arcee, it may be best if you do not stand. Ratchet?”</p><p>    “[Optimus?]”</p><p>    “Arcee appears to have hit her helm. She is sitting down against what remains of a tree.” Optimus reported softly. A groundbridge opened near Starscream and Megatron, and Soundwave walked through briskly. Together, the two of them hauled the gladiator through the bridge.</p><p>    The Prime looked around the battlefield, seeing no other signs of life; organic or other. There were some piles of molten metal in a few areas. The remains of vehicons and eradicons, most likely.</p><p>    Wait, something is moving... From where the blast originated...</p><p>    “[Optimus, make sure she doesn’t fall unconscious.]” The aforementioned mech barely heard Ratchet speak, his attention focused on a red and blue mech with flames painted on them. They were tall and large, strong hips and broad shoulders, long, strong legs. They rose with care and grace, as though they weren’t the cause of a massive explosion. They had no visible damage.</p><p>    Their armor was clamped tight to their protoform,body tense.</p><p>    Then they turned to Optimus.</p><p>    Those bright, strong blue optics bore into him, as though reading his very spark. They seemed so weary and tired, with an underlying sadness and sorrow.</p><p>    Without breaking optic contact, the mech reached down and picked up a sword, pulling the long, gorgeous blade quickly from the charred ground it was resting on.</p><p>    “..Ratchet, can you scan for spark signatures?” Optimus spoke quietly, watching as the mech began to stalk forward; towards him and Arcee.</p><p>    “[Yes, Optimus, but why? There aren’t any other.. Oh.]” Ratchet trailed off. “[There’s another Autobot. Where did they come from? They weren’t there before...]” Bulkhead responded to that with confusion.</p><p>    “Greetings, fellow Autobot. I am Optimus Prime. What is your designation?” Optimus lowered his battlemask, taking a step toward the other mech.</p><p>    They faltered, sword lowering from its semi-defensive position. They scanned him quickly, before they rose their sword suddenly.</p><p>    It was slotted onto the other mech’s back, before they lowered their servo. They were still tense, though their servos were open and loose at their sides.</p><p>    “I am... Optronix,” they hesitated before saying their name. Their voice was a deep baritone, similar in tone to Optimus’, though it was gruffer and slightly deeper.</p><p>    “How did you come here, Optronix?”</p><p>    “I am unsure. I was with my team before, but now I am not. Are you alright? You are horrible burned, as is your femme friend.”</p><p>    Optimus spared a glance down at himself. “I will be alright. Arcee hit her helm,” He glanced at her, before looking back to the larger mech. “Did you not see the explosion? It was... Quite hard to miss.”</p><p>    They showed confusion on their faceplate, before it returned to the expression from before. “Perhaps that is how I got here.” Optimus nodded slowly. Optronix strided over to them, towering over Optimus. He seemed to even be taller than Megatron himself, who is a helm taller than Optimus is...</p><p>    “Were there any others besides you two?” Optronix queried, glancing at Arcee as she blearily looked up at him.</p><p>    “Yes, my scout, Bumblebee, and a former wrecker, Bulkhead. Bulkhead has responded, Bumblebee, however, has not.” Optimus worried quietly, glancing around the destroyed field again.</p><p>    “[Optronix, huh? Never heard that name before,]” Ratchet quipped from the comm. line, having heard the conversation. “[I’m opening a ground bridge at your coordinates, Optimus. Bumblebee is near Bulkhead, I’ll guide him to the scout, then open a ‘bridge for him.]”</p><p>    Raising a servo to his comm, Optimus responded to his old friend, “Alright, Ratchet.”</p><p>    The Prime looked over as Optronix gasped softly, servos gripping air. He placed a servo on their shoulder guard, feeling them tense at the action.</p><p>    “We will get you back to your team, Optronix,” Optimus assured him softly.</p><p>    He simply nodded.</p>
<hr/><p>    Back at base, Ratchet fretted over everyone, scanning Arcee and Bumblebee first. He deemed the scout fine, instead focusing on Arcee for the time being. After dealing with her processor damage, he made sure everyone else was alright.</p><p>    “All of you will need to have healing gel applied every day, to help heal the burns. Now, Optronix, get over here. I need to scan you.” Ratchet ordered tersely, nodding towards the medbay.</p><p>    The mech hesitated, before complying, walking towards the medbay.</p><p>    “Alright, sit there. I’ll make this quick,” Ratchet dragged over a screen, unspooling an interface cable and connecting it to the machine. Opening his in built scanner, Ratchet ran it over the large mech.</p><p>    “...You have not been repaired well... In years. You’re so malnourished, you should be dead, and... Hold on, what is this..” The medic gasped softly,” Ok, you should be dead right now. Two broken spark bonds makes for some serious spark damage, and it hasn’t even been addressed by a medic. How in the frag are you alive?” Ratchet’s entire posture screamed confusion and concern, his brow plates folded nearly on top of each other from being pushed together.</p><p>    “I’m fine,” Optronix vocalized softly, looking off to the side. He pointedly didn’t look at Ratchet.</p><p>    “This much spark damage is not ‘fine’.” Ratchet retorted, glaring at him. “You are gonna sit here, and I am gonna run tests to make sure that you aren’t about to die of spark failure.” Optronix immediately vented shakily, drooping over slightly.</p><p>    “Are you in pain?” He shook his head. “Why the frag are you sitting like that then?”</p><p>    “You remind me of one of my sparkmates...” He spoke softly, to which Ratchet froze in shock from hearing. And, as the medbay didn’t actually have any soundproofing, everyone could hear their conversation. The others could be heard gasping softly, and Optimus’ baritone could barely be heard as a whisper.</p><p>    “I’m... Sorry.” Was all Ratchet could think of to say.</p><p>    “It is not your fault,” Optronix vented softly, his frame sagging sadly. “He... Was a medic, like you. Got on my aft about my health, a lot. Especially after our third died...” Optronix informed softly, venting raggedly once more. “It feels good to talk about him... I bottled it up after he died...”</p><p>    “I get that,” Ratchet admitted, venting softly. “I secluded myself when my conjunx-to-be disappeared. We never found a body, so we have no clue, but.. He may as well be dead.”</p><p>    It was quiet in the other room, before Optimus appeared at the doorway.</p><p>    “The others are in their quarters. I figured you would need the privacy.”</p><p>    “Thank you, Optimus,” Optronix nodded at the Prime.</p><p>    “Will he be alright, Ratchet?”</p><p>    “I still need to do a few tests. Now, out, he needs privacy.” Ratchet gruffly told his oldest friend, wagging his hand at him softly. The medic seemed to have gone back to his usual demeanor. Optimus nodded softly, turning and leaving.</p><p><br/>
    For the next three hours, Ratchet tested the mech, rotating his joints, checking their integrity, physical evaluation, etc. Optronix seemed hesitant to open his spark chamber, but Ratchet reasoned it was to make sure his spark was alright.</p><p>    When Optronix parted his chestplates, Ratchet gently checked around the delicate crystal, looking over his damaged spark. He noticed something sitting behind the mech’s spark, and queried about it softly. Optronix stayed stubbornly silent on the matter, so Ratchet gently pulled it from his chamber.</p><p>    The object floated above his servo, glowing a soft, but powerful blue light. It seemed to be shaped like an oblong ‘S’, thicker in the middle than the ends. It was rather pretty, all things considered.</p><p>    “What is this..?” Ratchet murmured softly to himself, about to grab it, that is, before Optronix did. The mech guided it to his chamber, before shutting it inside.</p><p>    “It’s an artifact.” Optronix spoke tersely, folding his servos in his lap. He hesitated for a moment, before adding softly, “..It has the power to restart a spark.”</p><p>    Ratchet snorted. “Nothing has that power. Once sparks have extinguished, they are gone for good.” He crossed his servos across his chestplates.</p><p>    Optronix simply nodded, seeming to look off into the distance. It was silent for a moment.</p><p>    “Alright, you are free to go-” Optronix nearly leaped off the medbay table, “BUT, I need to show you where you are gonna stay.” So, the medic led the new arrival to his quarters.</p>
<hr/><p>    It had been approximately a month, and Optimus had slowly gotten used to hiding again. He pretended to search for an alt mode when asked, and stayed in alt-mode when on patrols. He hadn’t been on a mission yet, and for that, he was thankful. When he was in his original universe, he had to be ready to suddenly be on a mission, had to lead his mechs to their deaths. This was such a nice change.</p><p>    It felt so good to not have to lead, not have to be a leader. He could finally relax, if only slightly. It gave him time to think.</p><p>    And that was dangerous, so when he realized it, he asked the other Prime to join a mission.</p><p><br/>
    His first mission in this universe, he threw himself into it. Killing off these drones - vehicons - was enough to keep his mind from wandering. His first meeting with the Megatron of this world was as expected; he forgot where he was and froze. Then the mech’s red eye landed on him, and widened a slight bit, one large brow plate raising.</p><p>    “Megatron.” Optronix was snapped out of his reverie by Optimus Prime, who had focused his attention on the warlord.</p><p>    “Prime, how good to see you,” Megatron grinned, sharp teeth snarling at them. “What an interesting new arrival you have! Quite a tall and handsome mech, isn’t he?” Optimus growled softly, frowning deeply beneath his own face mask. The other Optimus moved forward a few paces.</p><p>    “He is none of your concern, Megatron. Our fight is between us.” The Warlord threw his helm back and barked out a laugh.</p><p>    “Oh, Optimus! You amuse me so. Let this fight be your last.” Megatron hissed, smirking devilishly. He let his sword release from beneath his cannon, beginning to march forward.</p><p>    “One shall stand...” Optimus began,</p><p>    “One shall fall.” Megatron ended.</p><p><br/>
    The battle turned harsh as the two leaders clashed, bots on both sides fighting viciously. The foreign Optimus clashed with a large seeker, one which he didn’t recognize. To be fair, he didn’t recognize nearly anyone here. Their blades locked, and he got a good look at the seeker’s faceplates.</p><p>    “You are good with a blade,” the seeker commented, one optic ridge raising slightly. Optimus was silent at first. “I’m surprised you don’t use guns, as big as you are. My liege was correct about you, though, now that I am closer. You are quite handsome.”</p><p>    “I don’t appreciate a Decepticon flirting with me.” Optronix quipped, throwing his weight into his next swing. He effectively de-armed the seeker, who jumped back several feet.</p><p>    “I am Dreadwing, not just a ‘Decepticon’.” The mech responded, reaching behind his back and pulling out a large plasma gun. Optimus dodged swiftly as he fired at him.</p><p>    “Optronix.”</p><p>    “Ah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful mech.” Dreadwing smirked softly, watching as Optimus twirled his knight’s blade. The seeker tilted his helm, taking notice to the glyphs etched onto the blade. “Are those... Knight of Cybertron glyphs..?” The seeker’s shock was stitched so thickly into his voice. Optimus felt dread begin creeping through him.</p><p>    “My liege!” The seeker yelled, his helm snapping towards the mech.</p><p>    Megatron parried a swing from the other Prime, kicking him back several yards.</p><p>    “I am busy, Dreadwing!”</p><p>    “The new arrival, my liege! They are a Knight of Cybertron!”</p><p>    The entire battlefield froze. All optics turned onto Optimus. He too froze, his armor clamping tight to his protoform. He turned his helm slowly, locking optics with the other Prime.</p><p>    “That cannot be. The Knights disappeared eons ago!” Megatron roared incredulously, some of the mechs nearest to him nodded slowly.</p><p>    “Is this true, Optronix?” The other Optimus asked slowly, his optics still locked with Optronix’s.</p><p>    And slowly, Optimus nodded affirmation.</p><p>    After that, the battle turned into a shouting match.</p>
<hr/><p>    Megatron called a retreat, and Optimus followed suit. Back at the base, Ratchet repaired any wounds they got, and Optronix was almost immediatly bombarded with questions.</p><p>    He quickly became overwhelmed, and it only took the other Prime a moment to calm them all down. He placed a servo on his shoulder guard.</p><p>    “My friend, if you are a Knight of Cybertron, this will help turn the tide of the war. However, if you do not wish to join the battle-” Optronix cut him off softly.</p><p>    “Optimus, I can’t. Being alone is dangerous for me. Thinking will send me down a hole I don’t want to be in.” Optronix responded, his voice rasping slightly.</p><p>    “Alright, Optronix. Alright.” Optimus nodded slowly, his optics giving the other his sympathy.</p>
<hr/><p>    A day after that battle, the human children showed up. Apparently, they were on a field trip. Damn long one, supposedly. The girl asked Optimus so many questions, it made him uncomfortable. His armor was clamped tight again. Thankfully, Bulkhead noticed.</p><p>    “Miko, calm down. You’re making him uncomfortable,” the big mech cringed softly.</p><p>    “Oh! Sorry big guy, didn’t realize.”</p><p>    Optimus only just managed not to say ‘Most humans don’t.’</p><p>    “So what’s your name?” The shortest - and youngest, from what Optimus could see - asked softly. He glanced at the boy, noting his glasses. Reminded him of Crosshairs, in a way.</p><p>    “Optronix.” He responded simply.</p><p>    “Oooo! You sound like Optimus! Except deeper! I bet you’re taller, too. Do you have guns? I bet they’re big. Oh, what is that on your back?” Miko shot off again, making Optimus clamp his armor shut again. Though, he did reach behind himself to pull his sword from its holster. He brought it in front of himself, holding onto the blade gently with his other servo.</p><p>    The three humans made sounds of awe, and Optronix found himself smiling. It was a gorgeous blade.</p><p>    Bulkhead took a step closer, looking over the blade with an awed expression on his faceplate.</p><p>    “It’s... Pretty.” The tallest of the three children spoke, his grey-blue eyes sparkling softly. “But why do you have a sword? Arcee has arm blades, and Optimus has some blades too, but no swords. Why do you have a sword?” Optronix hesitated.</p><p>    “He’s a Knight of Cybertron, Jack.” Arcee answered for him, and he gave her a minute nod because of it. She glanced at him, a small smile on her lips, before turning back to her charge.</p><p>    “And what is that?” Miko quipped, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>    “Knights of Cybertron are regarded with the same respect and awe as Primes are. It’s a bit hard to explain to humans...” Bulkhead responded, with Bumblebee giving a few beeps.</p><p>    “Oooh, ok, Bee.” Raf responded, his eyebrows shifting upward a bit. “He said, ‘Imagine a prince vanquishing a dragon, except they never vanquished a dragon, and they are regarded as if they vanquished a bunch of them’.” Raf translated.</p><p>    There were “ohhh”’s from the other two children.</p><p>    Optimus smiled again.</p>
<hr/><p>    A week or so later, Optimus noticed that the other Prime was eying him. They were of the same rank, both of them being a Prime and all, but the other didn’t know that. But, now that he knows he’s a Knight of Cybertron, he knows they are equal in rank.</p><p>    That doesn’t explain the sudden interest in him.</p><p>    And a day after, Optimus started looking at the other Prime when he felt his optics on him. The other quickly looked away, his faceplates stoic and neutral. This continued for another week, before Optronix cornered Optimus in a storage room.</p><p><br/>
    “Optimus.” Said mech startled slightly, his composure lost and regained just as quick.</p><p>    “Optronix, I did not see you come in. I was counting our Energon.” He nodded his helm towards the cubes behind him.<br/>
    “Mhmm.” Optronix hummed, not at all believing the other.</p><p>    “Ah..” Optimus tilted his head, gazing at the concrete floor for a moment. “I apologize, I simply wanted some time alone,” he sighed, shifting his weight slightly. Optronix nodded.</p><p>    “I get that. But, it was also a good opportunity for me to talk to you.” Optronix let his helm tilt slightly, leaning against the wall. He crossed his servos across his chestplates.</p><p>    Optimus shifted again.</p><p>    “...Because I’ve noticed your sudden interest in me,” Optronix spoke slowly, watching Optimus’ reactions.</p><p>    “I see,” Optimus responded, his faceplate flushing a faint blue. It was quiet for a moment.</p><p>    “I’m not sure why.” Optronix shrugged.</p><p>    “You- What?” Optimus rose his brow plates a small bit. “You don’t know why?” Optronix shook his helm.</p><p>    “I’d taken an interest when I first saw you. You are... The type of mech that I like,” Optimus flushed again, the faint blue blush showing once more.</p><p>    Optronix almost did a spit-take.</p><p>    “A-and, I knew that I would never get to have you, as I am a Prime, and to fraternize with a soldier is not appropriate.” Optimus explained, “But, you are a Knight of Cybertron. You may as well be a prime as well.” Optimus sighed.</p><p>    “It... Gives me a chance to p-pursue you,” the Prime flushed a bit harder, looking to the side.</p><p>    Compared to what Optronix knew of the stoic mech, this was very out of character. It was like he’d never been in a relationship before.</p><p>    Wait. What?</p><p>    “Have you never..?”</p><p>    Optimus shook his helm, “No. I have never.” Optronix tilted his helm.</p><p>    “I see.” He pushed off the wall, striding towards Optimus, his stride slow with purpose. The other began backing up, his pedes hitting the cubes behind him. He almost stumbled, before he darted to the side slightly, with Optronix following him quickly. His back hit the wall, and he gasped softly, watching as Optronix stalked up to him.</p><p>    The Knight stopped a few scant feet away from the Prime, his servos darting forwards, taking hold on the Prime’s hips and pulling him flush against his front.</p><p>    “Oh-” Optimus almost squeaked, his faceplates bright blue by now. His servos scrabbled against Optronix’s chest.</p><p>    “Heh. You are pretty cute.” Optronix commented, to which Optimus opened to his intake to respond to. Optronix immediately took the opportunity to kiss him deeply.</p><p>    “Mmh!” Optimus gasped into his mouth, “Mmmh..” He sighed, melting into the kiss, his optics fluttering closed.</p><p>    Optimus shivered as Optronix pressed his glossa in, pressing against his own, asserting dominance almost instantly. They tangled together, oral lubricant mixing. It was erotic and so hot, Optimus couldn’t help but shift his weight, pressing his thighs together.</p><p>    “..Haah..” Optimus sighed as they parted, a string of lubricant connecting them. It sagged slightly before Optronix broke it. The Prime’s helm thunked against Optronix’s chest, his crest pressed between the broad breastplates. He sighed shakily, giving out a soft giggle.</p><p>    “Wow... That.. Was the best first kiss.. Ever,” Optimus whispered softly, his voice almost wistful.</p><p>    “Your first kiss, hmm? I’m honored,” Optronix responded, chuckling softly.</p><p>    “Would you mind... Sleeping next to me, tonight?” Optimus asked, his voice hushed and shy. Optronix pretended to think.</p><p>    “I think I would like to, Optimus.</p>
<hr/><p>    Later that night, Optronix knocked on Optimus’ berthroom door, stepping back when it opened. Upon seeing the mech, the door opened wider, and the two disappeared within.</p><p>    The room was very sparse, very little in means of personal items. There was a potted Polyhexian crystal on a shelf, but that was it. The crystal didn’t seem to be faring very well.</p><p>    Optronix turned back to Optimus, who had taken a seat on his berth. That too, was very sparse, only one berth covering adorning it. It looked more like a tarp, than anything.</p><p>    “Welcome to my humble abode.” Optimus deadpanned. Optronix snorted.</p><p>    “Much better than what I have had before, that’s for sure,” He responded, striding over to the berth, taking a seat next to the Prime. He scooted himself back, moving towards the head of the berth. He beckoned the other, watching him shyly move over to him. He didn’t seem to know what to do.</p><p>    “Oh, come here,” Optronix chuckled softly, leaning forward and grabbing a hold of Optimus, pulling him on top of him. The Prime squeaked, landing on the bigger mech’s upper stomach. It took him a moment, but he relaxed, snuggling into the metal there. Optronix wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>    “This... This is nice..” Optimus whispered, before moving himself. Optronix released him, watching as Optimus crawled up to him, setting his helm upon his broad chest, servos splaying across it. He set himself in his lap, curling into the larger mech. “Now this is much better.” Optronix hummed in agreement.</p><p><br/>
    That night was some of the best recharge he has ever gotten.</p>
<hr/><p>    Roughly a month or two later, and Optronix has essentially moved into Optimus’ room. The two have not done anything other than sleep next to each other, hold each other, and the occasional steamy make out. Currently, that is exactly what they are doing.</p><p>    Optronix has Optimus pinned against the wall of his berthroom, servos gripping his hips possessively. Their lips are connected, glossa tangled. Optronix pulled back briefly, nipping Optimus’ lips, before diving back into the kiss.</p><p>    The Prime gasped softly, returning the kiss as best he could. They pulled back again after a moment, gasping and sighing softly. Optronix nuzzled his face into the Prime’s neck, venting heavily upon the cables there.</p><p>    Optimus shivered, his servo moving up from where it looped around Optronix’s neck to the back of his helm, encouraging him forward. The mech kissed Optimus’ neck cables, moving every time he pressed his lips to the metal, nuzzling the warm metal gently. He nipped it experimentally, hearing Optimus gasp, then shiver.</p><p>    He gently gripped a cable between his dentae, biting down softly.</p><p>    “A-ah..” Optimus moaned softly, faceplates flushing, his helm tilting to the side, giving Optronix more room. The taller mech released his dentae, sliding his glossa out, licking a stripe up the cable where he bit it. “O-oh, Optronix..” Optimus moaned again, sighing softly. The aforementioned mech hummed softly, nipping the cable again, then licking it gently.</p><p>    Optronix moved closer, pressing his body against Optimus’,  unintentionally grinding his pelvis against his. They both groaned, and Optronix did it again, except with more force. Their armor scraped against each other, and Optimus groaned again, shivering slightly. Optronix gave a heavy breath, pressing his hips into his mate’s, grinding in a slow circle against him. One of his servos moved to grab the other’s thigh, gently pulling it so that it was now against his hip, before hefting the mech up and pulling the other leg up as well.</p><p>    “Oh-” Optimus gripped Optronix a bit tighter, surprised by the sudden action, but aroused by it all the same. The fact that the other could manhandle him was so hot. He blushed harder.</p><p>    Optronix ground into him, pressing his rapidly heating panel against Optimus’. The smaller mech shivered against him, wriggling slightly. They both groaned again as the friction stimulated their panels.</p><p>    “Mmh, Optimus, I want to hear you consent before we go any further...” Optronix quietly asked, his servos trembling slightly where they gripped his thighs. He pressed another kiss to Optimus’ cabling.</p><p>    “Ah- Yes, yes I want this, I want you to-” Optimus whimpered softly as Optronix ground into him harshly, thrusting his hips into him, as if he were already fucking him. “Ah-hah, I want you to take me, mhm, please.. I want you to be my first...” The Prime shivered again, his servos scrabbling against Optronix’s backplates.</p><p>    “Hmm, Optimus? You want me to fuck you? Hmm?” Optronix whispered huskily into Optimus’ audial, causing him to keen and shiver once more. The foreign Prime thrust his hips again, shoving Optimus up the wall a bit, making him moan again. “You want me to shove my spike inside you? Make you a mess, hmm?”</p><p>    “O-oohh, Primus!” Optimus hissed, his helm thunking against the wall behind him. Hearing that gloriously husky and deep voice whisper into his ear, promise to ravage his frame - it was so erotic - he couldn’t keep his panel shut.</p><p>    It opened with embarrassing speed, his spike pressurizing and poking Optronix in the stomach, his valve gushing lubricant against the other’s panel. He whimpered again, feeling his node press against the other mech’s groin. He blushed furiously.</p><p>    “Hmm, what’s this? Oh, a snack? For me~?” Optronix smirked at Optimus, before suddenly hauling him up so that his array was at face level. Optimus yelped in surprise, scrabbling at the wall and the other’s helm. His thighs were moved to Optronix’s shoulder guards.</p><p>    Optimus shot ramrod straight as his spike was enveloped in warm heat, groaning aloud as Optronix bobbed his helm. He took his length almost to the hilt, humming around the organ, sucking and slurping lewdly.</p><p>    “Oooohh, Optroooniiixx...” Optimus sighed, “That feels... So goood.. Aahhh...” He moaned, servos grasping his mate’s helm feeling him bob up and down on his spike. The mech sucked a few more times, bobbing his helm, before sliding off of the spike in front of him.</p><p>    Optimus whined softly, before he felt a glossa on his valve, licking the sensitive folds and swirling his node. He keened, thighs squeezing around Optronix’s helm.</p><p>    “Ha-aah! Oh, please, mhh, more..” Optimus babbled softly, pleading with Optronix. The mech complied, sucking on his folds and driving his glossa inside.</p><p>    “Aaahnn!” Optimus panted harshly, spine curved, grinding his hips down into the wonderful sensations on his valve.</p><p>    “Mmmm...” Optronix groaned, pressing his nasal ridge into his mate’s node, his glossa diving into the silken heat at his mouth. He could faintly feel a barrier, and he pushed a bit harder. He realized it was a seal. “Mmh, Optimus..” Optronix pulled back a small bit, his nasal ridge just bumping against the Prime’s anterior node. He whined, hips gyrating towards Optronix’s mouth again, “Ngh, Optimus, are you sealed?” The Prime froze, going silent.</p><p>    “Will.. Will that be a problem..?” Optimus queried lowly. When Optronix glanced up at him, the Prime looked worried.</p><p>    “Of course not, Optimus. I just thought you would have interfaced by now,” Optronix reassured him.</p><p>    “I’ve never had the need to. Never wanted to as an Archivist. It just... Never seemed important.”</p><p>    “I see. Well, I’m going to enjoy taking it, then,” The Knight grinned flirtily, before pulling back from the wall, moving over to the berth a few feet away. He quickly set the Prime down, pushing them both up the berth, getting comfortable.</p><p>    “I’m going to stretch you, alright?” Optronix asked, servos rubbing circles into the other’s thighs. Optimus nodded his consent.</p><p>    Slowly, Optronix probed a finger into the Prime, looking down at him with affection. Optimus sighed softly, feeling a barely there stretch. He reached his servos out, resting one on his mate’s shoulder, the other going to hold his helm. He leaned into it, optics closing for a moment, before reopening to look at Optimus. They smiled at each other, before Optronix returned his attention to his mate’s array, digit beginning to pump in and out. Soon, there was another digit, gently scissoring the mech below him.</p><p>    Optimus made a noise, shifting his hips once, twice. Another digit was added, and he moaned lowly, squeezing Optronix’s shoulder. The stretch was so divine, it felt good, and he wanted more.</p><p>    “Mh, Optronix, please hurry.. I want you inside me,” Optimus begged softly gently tugging the other closer to him.</p><p>    “Just a bit longer, my mate... I don’t want to hurt you...” He rumbled lowly, slipping another digit in. He stretched gently, watching Optimus wriggle at the feeling. He rubbed his thumb over his node, watching him moan at the stimulation.</p><p>    After stretching, he judged him ready, and pulled his digits out. He positioned himself between his thighs, guiding them around his hips. He let his panel open, his spike pressurizing, and valve glistening.</p><p>    Leaning forward, he let his spike glide over Optimus’ valve, ribbed underside sliding across his node. He moaned softly, looking down at Optronix’s spike.</p><p>    “You’re big...” He whispered softly, optics a bit wide.</p><p>    “I will be gentle, do not worry,” Optronix murmured soft reassurances.</p><p>    Slowly, he pulled his spike back to position it at the valve lips, pressing them apart gently. He pushed in, the head sliding inside easily. It was a little bit tight, but he would fit.</p><p>    “Ooohh...” Optimus sighed, dentae biting down on his bottom derma. Optronix gently thrust in, sliding in every time just a bit further. He hit the seal, and stopped.</p><p>    “I’m gonna break through, alright? This might hurt.” Optimus nodded quietly, bracing himself.</p><p>    With one quick thrust, Optronix hilted himself, breaking the seal in the process.</p><p>    “AH-” Optimus yelled in surprise, jolting a bit. Optronix held his hips still.</p><p>    They stayed still for a moment, Optronix waiting for Optimus to relax from his tensed state. Slowly, the Knight let go of his hips, instead placing them on either side of the Prime’s stomach.</p><p>    “Are you alright?” Optronix questioned softly.</p><p>    “Y-yes, it just... Startled me,” he responded to his mate, shifting his hips experimentally. They both felt the shift inside him, and they both moaned. Slowly, Optronix shifted his hips, grinding into him, before pulling out slowly, and thrusting back in.</p><p>    “Ahhh..” Optimus moaned, a servo coming up to his intake.</p><p>    “Don’t hide your sounds...” Optronix whispered, leaning forward, bringing the Prime’s hips with him, gently curving his body upwards. “I want to hear you moan as I fuck you...” The Knight whispered into Optimus’ audial, grinning as he got a stifled gasp from his lover. The Prime’s servos dropped to the berth, grasping at the covering desperately.</p><p>    Slowly, Optronix pulled out, then slammed himself back in.</p><p>    “AAAHHHHNN!” Optimus cried out in pleasure, helm flying back against the berth. Optronix quickly set a fast and nearly brutal pace, hips slamming against his mate’s with harsh clangs.</p><p>    “OOoHH! Optro-ONIX-” Optimus cried out, pedes kicking behind the Knight. “AH! Too- Too muUUCHH AAAHHH-” His helm twisted back and forth, optics shut tight, small beads of tears at the edges of his eyes.</p><p>    Optronix stopped when he saw the tears, sitting back on his pedes to free his hands. “Optimus? Optimus, are you alright? Too much?”</p><p>    “Ngh..” Optimus panted for a moment, getting his composure back. Optronix lifted a servo, wiping away the stray tears on the Prime’s cheek. “Y-yeah, I am alright, it was just more than I could handle.” He opened his optics, looking up at the Knight with a soft smile on his derma.</p><p>    Optronix sighed in relief.</p><p>    “Forgive me, Optimus, I should have warned you. I will be slow for now, yeah?” The two nodded to each other, before Optronix shifted to begin thrusting again. He kept his pace slow for his lover, grinding into his array every other thrust.</p><p>    “Mmm, better, Optimus?” He took the other’s sigh and moan as a yes.</p><p>    “Mmh, a little bit faster..?” Optimus panted, faceplates shy. His mate nodded, his pace increasing a bit.</p><p>    They held onto each other, grinding and moving against each other, moaning lowly. The pace stayed virtually the same, with a few harder thrusts here and there.</p><p>    “Mmm.. Mhhm! Haaahhhh!” Optimus cried out, frame tensing as he overloaded. His spike spilled over his stomach, valve milking the spike buried inside it.</p><p>    “Uuggghh...” Optronix groaned, hilting himself inside Optimus, spilling his transfluid inside him. He could faintly hear the Prime’s forge opening, and he seemed to slip just that bit in.</p><p>    They both moaned together as his knot inflated, tying them together. They sat for a moment, before Optronix leaned forward to give Optimus a chaste kiss, the Prime following him to return it.</p><p>    “I enjoyed that,” Optimus whispered, raising his servos and wrapping them around Optronix’s neck.</p><p>    Optronix smiled softly at him. “I’m glad you did.”</p>
<hr/><p>    A week later, the native Optimus shows up in the medbay, asking for Ratchet.</p><p>    “What’s the problem, Optimus?” Ratchet queried, bringing out a scanner.</p><p>    “Pains in my midsection. Nausea,” He responded tersely, his answer simple.</p><p>    “Pains, hmm?” Ratchet murmured, scanning over the Prime’s midsection. The scanner beeped, and Ratchet froze. He ran it over Optimus’ frame again. Same beep.</p><p>    “...Optimus, did you interface recently?” The medic asked, blunt as ever. The Prime looked taken aback.</p><p>    “I.. Er, yes.. Yes, I did..” He whispered, embarrassed.</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    “...”</p><p>    “Frag.” That simple word had Optimus worried.</p><p>    “What is wrong, Ratchet?” He asked, brow creased.</p><p>    “You were supposed to start your heat cycle a few days ago. And it didn’t start. So, you’re carrying, Optimus.” Ratchet revealed. Optimus was dead silent. Ratchet waited, before speaking up again. “O... Optimus..?”</p><p>    “Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few parts are a little stiff, but hey, I finished it haha<br/>Rarepair hell, huh?</p><p>End Word Count: 6,012</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>